Plague City/Transcript
The Plague The Gate Trying to enter *'Mourner:' Oi! What are you doing? Get away from there! Mourner 1 *'Player:' Hello there. *'Mourner:' Can I help you? **''Dialogue 1'' ***'Player:' What are you doing? ***'Mourner:' I’m guarding the border to West Ardougne. No-one except we mourners can pass through. ***'Player:' Why? ***'Mourner:' The plague of course. We can’t risk cross contamination. ****'Player:' Ok then, see you around. *****'Mourner:' Maybe… **''Dialogue 2'' ***'Player:' Just being polite. ***'Mourner:' I’m not here to chat. ***'Player:' Sorry, what is it you do? ***'Mourner:' I protect people like you from the plague. ***'Player:' How? ***'Mourner:' By making sure no-one crosses the wall. ***'Player:' What if they do? ***'Mourner:' Then they must be treated immediately. ***'Player:' Treated? ***'Mourner:' Any West Ardougnians which cross the wall must be detained and disposed of safely. ***'Player:' Sounds like nasty work. ***'Mourner:' Some find it hard, personally I quite enjoy it. ****'Player:' You’re a very sick man! *****'Mourner:' What? I’m pretty sure I haven’t caught the plague yet. **''Dialogue 3'' ***'Player:' Hi. ***'Mourner:' What are you up to? ***'Player:' Just sight-seeing. ***'Mourner:' This is no place for sight-seeing. Don’t you know there’s been a plague outbreak? ***'Player: ' Yes, I had heard. ***'Mourner: ' Then I suggest you leave as soon as you can. ****'Player: ' Thanks for the advice. **'Player:' What brought the plague to Ardougne? ***'Mourner:' It’s all down to King Tyras of West Ardougne. Rather than protecting his people he spends his time in the lands to the West. When he returned last he brought the plague with him then left before the problem became serious. ***'Player:' Does he know how bad the situation is now? ***'Mourner:' If he did he wouldn’t care. I believe he wants people to suffer, he’s an evil man. ***'Player:' Isn’t that treason? ***'Mourner:' He’s not my king. **'Player:' What are the symptoms of the plague? ***'Mourner:' The first signs are typical flu symptoms. These tend to be followed by severe nightmares, horrifying hallucinations which drive many to madness. ***'Player:' Sounds nasty. ***'Mourner:' It gets worse. Next the victim’s blood changes into a thick black tar-like liquid, at this point they’re past help. Their skin is cold to the touch, the victim is now brain dead. Their body however lives on driven by the virus, roaming like a zombie, spreading itself further wherever possible. ***'Player:' I think I’ve heard enough. Mourner 2 *'Player:' Hello there. *'Mourner:' Do you have a problem traveller? *'Player:' No, I just wondered why you’re wearing that outfit… Is it fancy dress? *'Mourner:' No! It’s for protection. *'Player:' Protection from what? *'Mourner:' The plague of course… Devoted Daughter A Father's Concern *'Player:' Hello old man. *'Edmond:' Sorry, I can't stop to talk... *'Player:' Why, what's wrong? *'Edmond:' I've got to find my daughter. I pray that she is still alive... **'Player:' What's happened to her? ***'Edmond:' Elena's a missionary and a healer. Three weeks ago she managed to cross the Ardougne wall...No-one's allowed to cross the wall in case they spread the plague. But after hearing the screams of suffering she felt she had to help. She said she'd be gone for a few days but we've heard nothing since. ****'Player:' Tell me more about the plague. *****'Edmond:' The mourners can tell you more than me. They're the only ones allowed to cross the border. I do know the plague is a horrible way to go... That's why Elena felt she had to go help. ****'Player:' Can I help find her? *****'Edmond:' Really, would you? I've been working on a plan to get into West Ardougne, but I'm too old and tired to carry it through. If you're going into West Ardougne you'll need protection from the plague. My wife made a special gas mask for Elena with dwellberries rubbed into it. Dwellberries help repel the virus! We need some more though... *****'Player:' Where can I find these dwellberries? *****'Edmond:' The only place I know of is McGrubor's Wood just north of the Rangers' Guild. *****'Player:' Ok, I'll go and get some. *****'Edmond:' The foresters keep a close eye on it, but there is a back way in. ****'Player:' I'm sorry, I have to go. *****'Edmond:' Well if you hear anything about Elena please tell me. *****'Player:' I will, Goodbye. **'Player:' Well, good luck finding her. Talking to Edmond again *'Player:' Hello Edmond. *'Edmond:' Have you got the dwellberries yet? **''Before getting the dwellberries'' ***'Player:' Sorry, I’m afraid not. ***'Edmond:' You’ll probably find them in McGrubor’s Wood it’s just west of Seers village. ***'Player:' Ok, I’ll go and get some. ***'Edmond:' The foresters keep a close eye on it, but there is a back way in. **''After getting the dwellberries'' ***'Player:' Yes I’ve got some here. ***'Edmond:' Take them to my wife Alrena, she’s inside. Gearing Up Before talking to Edmond *'Player:' Hello Madam. *'Arlena:' Oh, hello there. *'Player:' Are you ok? *'Arlena:' Not too bad… I’ve just got some troubles on my mind… After talking to Edmond *'Player:' Hello, Edmond has asked me to help find your daughter. *'Alrena:' Yes he told me. I've begun making your special gas mask, but I need some dwellberries to finish it. **''Before getting the dwellberries'' ***'Player:' I’ll try to get some. ***'Alrena:' The place to look is in McGrubor’s Wood to the west of Seers village. **''After getting the dwellberries'' ***'Player:' Yes I've got some here. ***You give the dwellberries to Alrena. Alrena crushes the berries into a smooth paste. She then smears the paste over a strange mask. *** Alrena: There we go, all done. While in West Ardougne you must wear this at all times, or you could catch the plague. I'll make a spare mask. I'll hide it in the wardrobe in case the mourners come in. Talking to Alrena again *'Player:' Hello Alrena. *'Alrena:' Hello darling, I think Edmond had a good idea of how to get into West Ardougne, you should hear his idea. *'Player:' Alright I’ll go and see him now. The Only Way In Digging *'Player:' Hi Edmond, I've got the gasmask now. *'Edmond:' Good stuff, now for the digging. Beneath us are the Ardougne sewers, there you'll find the access to West Ardougne. The problem is the soil is rock hard. You'll need to pour on several buckets of water to soften it up. I'll keep an eye out for the mourners. Talking to Edmond again before finishing *'Edmond:' How’s it going? *'Player:' I still need to pour more buckets of water on the soil. Talking to Edmond again after finishing *'Player:' I’ve soaked the soil with water. *'Edmond:' That’s great, it should be soft enough to dig through now. Pouring water on soil first three times *You pour water onto the soil. The soil softens slightly. Pouring water the fourth time *You pour water onto the soil. The soil is now soft enough to dig into. Digging * You dig deep into the soft soil… Suddenly it crumbles away! You fall through… …you land in the sewer. Edmond follows you down the hole. Sewers *'Edmond:' I think it's the pipe to the south that comes up in West Ardougne. *'Player:' Alright I'll check it out. *'Edmond:' Once you're in the city look for a man called Jethick, he's an old friend and should help you. Send him my regards, I haven't seen him since before Elena was born. *'Player:' Alright, thanks I will. Trying to enter pipe *There is a grill blocking your way. Trying to remove grill *The grill is too secure. You can’t pull it off alone. Talking to Edmond *'Player:' Edmond, I can’t get through to West Ardougne! There’s an iron grill blocking my way, I can’t pull it off alone. *'Edmond:' If you get some rope you could tie to the grill, then we could both pull it at the same time. Using rope on grill *You tie the end of the rope to the sewer pipe’s grill. Talking to Edmond *'Player:' I’ve tied a rope to the grill over there, will you help me pull it off? *'Edmond:' Alright, let’s get to it… Removing grill *'Player:' 1… 2… 3… Pull! *'Edmond:' Whew! Trying to enter city without gasmask *'Edmond:' I can’t let you enter the city without your gasmask on. Entering city *You climb up through the sewer pipe. Talking to Edmond again *'Player:' Hello. *'Edmond:' Have you found Elena yet? *'Player:' Not yet, it’s a big city over there. *'Edmond:' Don’t forget to look for my friend Jethick. He may be able to help. Alrena Before getting in sewer *'Player:' Hello Alrena: *'Alrena:' Hello darling, how’s that tunnel coming along? *'Player:' We’re getting there. *'Alrena:' Well I’m sure you’re quicker than Edmond. *'Player:' I just need to soften the soil and then we’ll start digging. *'Alrena:' I’ve almost finished the spare protection mask. Come back later and it should be finished. *'Player:' Great, thanks Alrena! *'Alrena:' I’ll hide it in the wardrobe when it’s ready. Making progress *'Player:' Hello again Alrena. *'Alrena:' How’s the tunnel going? *'Player:' I’m getting there. *'Alrena:' One of the mourners has been sniffing around asking questions about you are Edmond, you should keep an eye out for him. *'Player:' Ok, thanks for the warning. Before getting in city *'Player:' Hello Alrena. *'Alrena:' Hi, have you managed to get through to West Ardougne? *'Player:' Not yet, but I should be going soon. *'Alrena:' Make sure you wear your mask while you’re over there! I can’t think of a worse way to die. *'Player:' Ok, thanks for the warning. Mourner 2 Before getting in sewer *'Player:' Hello. *'Mourner:' What are you up to with old man Edmond? *'Player:' Nothing, we’ve just been chatting. *'Mourner:' What about his daughter? *'Player:' Oh, you know about that then? *'Mourner:' We know everything that goes on in Ardougne. We have to if we are to contain the plague. *'Player:' Have you seen his daughter recently? *'Mourner:' I imagine she’s caught the plague. Either way she won’t be allowed out of West Ardougne, the risk is too great. After getting in sewer *'Player:' Hello there. *'Mourner:' Been digging have we? *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Mourner:' Your hands are covered in mud. *'Player:' Oh that… *'Mourner:' Funny, you don’t look like the gardening type. *'Player:' Oh no, I love gardening! It’s my favorite pastime. After getting in city *'Player:' Hello. *'Mourner:' What are you up to? *'Player:' Nothing. *'Mourner:' I don’t trust you. *'Player:' You don’t have to. *'Mourner:' If I find you attempting to cross the wall I’ll make sure you never return. Plague City Mourner Dialogue 1 *'Mourner:' Stand back citizen, do not approach me. Dialogue 2 *'Mourner:' Hmmm, how did you get over here? You’re not one of this rabble. Ah well, you’ll have to stay. Can’t risk you going back now. **'Player:' So what’s a mourner? ***'Mourner:' We’re working for Knig Lathas of East Ardougne trying to contain the accursed plague sweeping West Ardougne. We also do our best to ease these people’s suffering. We’re nicknamed mourners because we spend a lot of time at plague victim funerals, no-one else is allowed to risk the funerals. It’s a demanding job, and we get little thanks from the people here. **'Player:' I haven’t got the plague though. ***'Mourner:' Can’t risk you being a carrier. That protective clothing you have isn’t regulation issue. It won’t meet safety standards. **'Player:' I’m looking for a woman named Elena. ***'Mourner:' Ah yes, I’ve heard of her. A missionary I believe. She must be mad coming over here voluntarily. I hear rumors she has probably caught the plague now. Very tragic, a stupid waste of life. Recruiter *'Recruiter:' Citizens of West Ardougne. Who will join the Royal Army of Ardugne? It is a very noble cause. Fight alongside King Tyras, crusading in the darklands of the west! *'Man (1):' Plague bringer! *'Man (2):' King Tyras is scum! *'Recruiter:' Tyras will be informed of these words of treason! Priest *'Player:' Hello there. *'Priest:' I wish there was more I could do for these people. Bravek *'Bravek:' Go away, I’m busy! I’m… Um… In a meeting! Man/Woman Dialogue 1 *'Player:' Good day. *'Man/Woman:' An outsider! Can you get me out of this hell hole? *'Player:' Sorry, that’s not what I’m here to do. Dialogue 2 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Man/Woman:' Go away. People from the outside shut us in like animals. I have nothing to say to you. Dialogue 3 *'Player:' Hello, how’s it going? *'Man/Woman:' Life is tough. **'Player:' Yes, living in a plague city must be hard. ***'Man/Woman:' Plague? Pah, that’s no excuse for the treatment we’ve received. It’s obvious pretty quickly if someone has the plague. I’m thinking about making a break for it. I’m perfectly healthy, not gonna infect anyone. **'Player:' I’m sorry to hear that. ***'Man/Woman:' Well, aint much either you or me can do about it. **'Player:' I’m looking for a lady called Elena. ***'Man/Woman:' I’ve not heard of her. Old Jethick knows a lot of people, maybe he’ll know where you can find her. Dialogue 4 *'Player:' Hello, how’s it going? *'Man/Woman:' Bah, those mourners… they’re meant to be helping us, but I think they’re doing more harm here than good. They won’t even let me send a letter out to my family. **'Player:' Have you seen a lady called Elena around here? ***'Man/Woman:' Yes, I’ve seen her. Very helpful person. Not for the last few days though… I thought maybe she’d gone home. **'Player:' You should stand up to them more. ***'Man/Woman:' Oh I’m not one to cause a fuss. Dialogue 5 *'Player:' Good day. *'Man/Woman:' We don’t have good days here anymore. Curse King Tyras. **'Player:' Oh ok, bad day then. **'Player:' Why, what has he done? ***'Man/Woman:' His army curses our city with this plague then wanders off again, leaving us to clear up the pieces. **'Player:' I’m looking for a woman called Elena. ***'Man/Woman:' Not heard of her. Child *'Player:' Hello there. *'Child:' I’m not allowed to speak with strangers. Carla *'Player:' Hello. *'Carla:' Oh, hello. *'Player:' You seem upset… What’s wrong? *'Carla:' My son fell ill with the plague… *'Player:' That’s awful, I’m sorry. *'Carla:' It would be easier to cope with if I could have spent his last few days with him. *'Player:' Why didn’t you? *'Carla:' Those mourners came and whisked him away. He didn’t even seem that ill, I thought it was a common cold. But the mourners said he was infected and had to be taken away. Two days later the mourners returned and told me he had died. *'Player:' Again, I’m sorry. Life can be harsh. **'Player:' Where did the plague come from? ***'Carla:' It’s down to King Tyras. He and his men brought the plague here from the darklands, and then left us to suffer. One day he’ll pay for what he’s done! **'Player:' Have there been many victims of the plague? ***'Carla:' You could say that… I’ve heard reports that half of West Ardougne is infected! Many have lost friends and family… ***'Player:' It sounds an awful way to live. ***'Carla:' People are very depressed and scared. I’ve never met anyone fully infected though. I suppose we should be grateful to the mourners for that. **'Player:' I hope things get easier for you. ***'Carla:' Me too… Nurse Sarah *'Player:' Hello there. *'Nurse Sarah:' Hello my dear, how are you feeling? *'Player:' I’m ok thanks. *'Nurse Sarah:' Well in that case I’d better get back to work. Take care. *'Player:' You too. Searching For Clues Jethick *'Jethick:' Hello I don't recognise you. We don't get many newcomers around here. **'Player:' Hi, I'm looking for a woman from East Ardougne called Elena. ***'Jethick:' East Ardougnian women are easier to find in East Ardougne. Not many would come to West Ardougne to find one. Although the name is familiar, what does she look like? ****''Before showing Jethick a picture'' *****'Player:' Um… brown hair… in her twenties… *****'Jethick:' Hmm, that doesn’t narrow it down a huge amount… I’ll need to know more than that, or see a picture? ****''After showing Jethick a picture'' *****'Jethick:' She came over here to help to aid plague victims. I think she is staying over with the Rehnison family. They live in the small timbered building at the far north side of town. I've not seen her around here for a while, mind. I don't suppose you could run me a little errand while you're over there? I borrowed this book from them, could you return it? ******'Player:' Yes, I’ll return it to you. *******Jethick gives you a book. ******'Player:' No, I don’t have time for that. **'Player:' So who's in charge here? ***'Jethick:' Well King Tyras has wandered off into the west kingdom. He doesn't care about the mess he's left here. The city warder Bravek is in charge at the moment... He's not much better. The Rehnison Family Note: After you get in the house, Ted and Martha have the same dialogue Ted *'Ted Rehnison:' Go away. We don't want any. *'Player:' I'm a friend of Jethick's, I have come to return a book he borrowed. *'Ted Rehnison:' Oh...why didn't you say, come in then. *You hand the book to Ted as you enter. *'Ted Rehnison:' Thanks, I've been missing that. *'Player:' Hi, I hear a woman called Elena is staying here. *'Ted Rehnison:' Yes she was staying here, but slightly over a week ago she was getting ready to go back. However she never managed to leave. My daughter Milli was playing near the west wall when she saw some shadowy figures jump out and grab her. Milli is upstairs if you wish to speak to her. After talking to Milli *'Ted Rehnison:' Any luck finding Elena yet? *'Player:' Not yet… *'Ted Rehnison:' I wish you luck, she did a lot for us. Milli *'Player:' Hello. Your parents say you saw what happened to Elena... *'Milli Rehnison:' *sniff* Yes I was near the south east corner when I saw Elena walking by. I was about to run to greet her when some men jumped out. They shoved a sack over her head and dragged her into a building. *'Player:' Which building? *'Milli Rehnison:' It was the boarded up building with no windows in the south east corner of West Ardougne. Legal Trouble Access Denied *'Mourner:' I'd stand away from there. That black cross means that house has been touched by the plague. **'Player:' But I think a kidnap victim is in here. ***'Mourner:' That's irrelevant. You don't have clearance to go in there. ***'Player:' How do I get clearance? ***'Mourner:' Well you'd need to apply to the head mourner, or I suppose Bravek the city warder. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. **'Player:' I fear not a mere plague. *** (same as above) **'Player:' Thanks for the warning. Head Mourner *'Player:' I need clearance to enter a plague house. It’s in the southeast corner of West Ardougne. *'Head Mourner:' You must be nuts, absolutely not! **'Player:' There’s a kidnap victim inside! ***'Head Mourner:' Well they’re as good as dead then, no point in trying to save them. **'Player:' I’ve got a gasmask though… ***'Head Mourner:' It’s not regulation. Anyway you’re not properly trained to deal with the plague. ***'Player:' How do I get trained? ***'Head Mourner:' It requires a strict 18 months of training. ***'Player:' I don’t have that sort of time. **'Player:' Yes, I’m utterly crazy. ***'Head Mourner:' You’re wasting my time, I have a lot of work to do! Clerk *'Clerk:' Hello, welcome to the Civic Office of West Ardougne. How can I help you? **'Player:' I need permission to enter a plague house. ***'Clerk:' Rather you than me! The mourners usually deal with that stuff, you should speak to them. Their headquarters are right near the city gate. ****'Player:' I'll try asking them then. ****'Player:' Surely you don't let them run everything for you? ***** Clerk: Well, they do know what they're doing here. If they did start doing something badly Bravek, the city warder, would have the power to override them. I can't see that happening though. ****** Player: I'll try asking them then. ****** Player: Can I speak to Bravek anyway? ******* Clerk: He has asked not to be disturbed. ****'Player:' This is urgent though! Someone's been kidnapped and is being held in a plague house! *****'Clerk:' I'll see what I can do I suppose. Mr. Bravek, there's someone here who really needs to speak to you. *****'Bravek '(to the Clerk): I suppose they can come in then. If they keep it short. ** Player: Who is through that door? *** Clerk: The city warder Bravek is in there. *** Player: Can I go in? *** Clerk: He has asked not to be disturbed. **** Player: This is urgent though! **** Player: Ok, I'll leave him alone. **** Player: Do you know when he will be available? ***** Clerk: Oh I don't know, an hour or so maybe. ** Player: I'm just looking thanks. Bravek *'Bravek:' My head hurts! I'll speak to you another day... **'Player:' This is really important though! **'Bravek:' I can't possibly speak to you with my head spinning like this... I went a bit heavy on the drink last night. Curse my herbalist, she made the best hangover cures. Darn inconvenient of her catching the plague. *** Player: Okay, goodbye. *** Player: You shouldn't drink so much then! **** Bravek: Well positions of responsibility are hard, I need something to take my mind off things... Especially with the problems this place has.. ***** Player: I don't think drink is the solution. ***** Bravek: Uurgh! My head still hurts too much to think straight. Oh for one of Trudi's hangover cures! *** Player: Do you know what's in the cure? **** Bravek: Hmmm let me think... Ouch! Thinking isn't clever. Ah here, she did scribble it down for me. **** Bravek hands you a tatty piece of paper. ** Player: Okay, goodbye. Speaking to Bravek with the cure *'Bravek:' Uurgh! My head still hurts too much to think straight. Oh for one of Trudi's hangover cures! *'Player:' Try this. *You give Bravek the hangover cure. Bravek gulps down the foul-looking liquid. *'Bravek:' Ooh that's much better! Thanks, that's the clearest my head has felt in a month. Ah now, what was it you wanted me to do for you? *'Player:' I need to rescue a kidnap victim named Elena. She's being held in a plague house, I need permission to enter. *'Bravek:' Well the mourners deal with that sort of thing... **'Player:' Ok, I'll go speak to them. **'Player:' Is that all anyone says around here? *** Bravek: Well, they know best about plague issues. **** Player: Don't you want to take an interest in it at all? ***** Bravek: Nope, I don't wish to take a deep interest in plagues. That stuff is too scary for me! ****** Player: I can see why people say you're a weak leader. ******* Bravek: Bah, people always criticise their leaders but delegating is the only way to lead. I delegate all plague issues to the mourners. ******* Player: This whole city is a plague issue! ****** Player: Okay, I'll go talk to the mourners. ****** Player: They won't listen to me! **** Player: They won't listen to me! **'Player:' They won't listen to me! They say I'm not properly equipped to go in the house, though I do have a very effective gasmask. ***'Bravek:' Hmmm, well I guess they're not taking the issue of a kidnapping seriously enough. They do go a bit far sometimes. I've heard of Elena, she has helped us a lot... Ok, I'll give you this warrant to enter the house. Talking to Bravek again *'Bravek:' Thanks again for the hangover cure. *'Player:' Not a problem, happy to help out. *'Bravek:' I’m just having a little drop of whisky, then I’ll feel really good. Ingredients Before getting the cure *'Player:' Hello Alrena. *'Alrena:' Hello, any word on Elena? *'Player:' Not yet I’m afraid, I need to find some Snape grass first, any idea where I’d find some? *'Alrena:' It’s not common round here, though I hear it’s easy to find by the coast south west of Falador. *'Player:' Thanks, I’ll go take a look. *'Player:' I also need to get some chocolate powder for a hangover cure for the city warder. *'Alrena:' Well I don’t have any chocolate, but this may help. *Alrena hands you a pestle and mortar. *'Player:' Thanks. Search Warrant The Front Door *'Player:' I have a warrant from Bravek to enter here. *'Mourner (1):' This is highly irregular. Please wait... *You wait until the mourner's back is turned and sneak into the building. Overhead dialogue *'Mourner (1):' Hey… I got someone here with a warrant from Bravek, what should we do? *'Mourner (2):' Well you can’t let them in… Freeing Elena Before unlocking the door *The door is locked. *'Elena:' Hey get me out of here please! *'Player:' I would but I don’t have a key. *'Elena:' I think there may be one around here somewhere. I’m sure I heard them stashing it somewhere. **'Player:' Have you caught the plague? ***'Elena:' No, I have none of the symptoms. ***'Player:' Strange, I was told this house was plague infected. ***'Elena:' I suppose that was a cover up by the kidnappers. **'Player:' Ok, I’ll look for it. After unlocking the door *You unlock the door. *'Player:' Hi, you're free to go! Your kidnappers don't seem to be about right now. *'Elena:' Thank you, being kidnapped was so inconvenient. I was on my way back to East Ardougne with some samples, I want to see if I can diagnose a cure for this plague. *'Player:' Well you can leave via the manhole near the gate. *'Elena:' Go and see my father, I'll make sure he adequately rewards you. Now I'd better leave while I still can. Safe and Sound Talking to Alrena *'Alrena:' Thank you for rescuing my daughter! Elena has told me of your bravery in entering a house that could have been plague infected. I can’t thank you enough! Talking to Edmond *'Edmond:' Thank you, thank you! Elena beat you back by minutes. Now I said I'd give you a reward. What can I give you as a reward I wonder? Here take this magic scroll, I have little use for it but it may help you. Transcript Category:Quest transcript